


长空落尽

by Phoe0709



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Morientes/Bottom Raúl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe0709/pseuds/Phoe0709
Summary: 劳尔在情人节有别的打算。可当做《摩纳哥的梦》的后作。也可以当做独立部分阅读。
Relationships: Raúl González/Fernando Morientes
Kudos: 3





	长空落尽

冬日里少有的阳光调皮地穿过厚重的灰色绒布窗帘留下一小束暖调的橙红，莫里穿着一只拖鞋端着刚刚加热好的速冻披萨在地毯上单脚跳，终于到达目的地来到窗前朝外看了一眼，夕照毫不吝啬地洒在小城的每一个角落。

十分钟前劳尔拒绝掉带他出去吃完饭的提议，黑色的日本车急刹车在分岔路口拐上向海的小路。

劳尔踏进门后就一头扎进了浴室。于是现在莫里盘腿坐在电视柜前，嘴里叼着披萨在抽屉里翻翻找找，不时有一两张光碟被拣出来，摞到碟机旁边。

水声好像停止了，他没有在意，把一张法国片的光碟推进去。等待加载的时候把披萨的纸盒挤了挤塞进垃圾桶。这时影片被暂停在开头。

浴室门咔嗒落锁，劳尔披着浴巾溜过走廊跨进主卧房。莫里探头往走廊里喊，Rulo快一点，我想要看这个很久啦。

就来了!他的声音像闷在正在换上的衣服里。我只拿了浴袍，忘记穿衣服啦。

趿拉着拖鞋的脚步声从走廊尽头传来，电视机上的影片开始播放。戴着太阳镜的女孩子卷曲的长发在风中向后散开，伴随着轻柔却激情的音乐，敞篷跑车一路向南开。

坐在沙发上的人习惯性的伸开手等待对方靠到自己的怀抱里，却感到沙发的另一端往下陷去。

「不要坐过来吗?」他转过头去看，留起长发的皇马前锋半卧着看他，不置一言。

半晌他伸过手去，放在坐得端正的莫里恩特斯手里。

「要不要盖点什么?」

劳尔穿着他的球衣，身高差和宽松的版型让他像穿着睡裙一样。

「不要，我们可不可以不看电影?」

「那干什…」

劳尔握住他的手借力靠过来跨在他身上，吓得莫里急忙伸手揽住他。劳尔居高临下地看他，而后俯下身去吻他。

「Mori..」

他的爱人眼角似乎有些湿润，与他接吻的时候松开手臂用细长的手指去抚摸他背上的、自己的名字和号码。

「我还在Real的时候，你也是这样…」把我的名字穿在里面，让我的号码沾染上你的温度。

「因为我一直相信你是我的最佳搭档。Mori..」

早已红了眼角，听到这话他闭上眼，揽紧身上人抬头索吻，眼泪从脸颊滑下去，没入衣领里。

「Rulo、Rulo、我要怎么做才能…」

「Rulo…」

顺着脖子吻下去，白色的领口滑向右边，泪水和唇的温度混合着将吻痕印在穿好衣服之后看不到的隐秘处。

「Mori，眼泪还停不下来了?」他捧起对方的脸，「看着我，看着我。我已经做好准备了。」

「我们有多久没做这个了?」

「自从…」自从他们要你走。

他没说出口。沉默地一点一点吻掉爱人脸上的泪珠，却没忍住在被侵入的时候把喘息落在他耳边。他的腰不可控制地软下来，反倒让对方进的更深。身后的电视机发出的光在目光所及的墙上明明灭灭地闪，他望进爱人的眸，却只看到漆黑一片。

那是自己的眼睛。

他的头发留得长了，随着动作在额前摆来摆去。身下的人突然停下来，极轻地把那一绺调皮的卷发别回去，两人相视一笑。

「我自己一个人的时候就总是想着你，那时候你就在这样对我笑。」

「想我的时候在做什么?」

用力一个挺身，莫里满意地听到被恶质逼出来的呻吟，「你觉得我在做什么?」

「这是…下流…和报复!」

「如果我想你可以是一种罪名的话。」

高潮临近时窗外的日光已经完全暗淡下去，略显轻松风格的电影里女孩淋着雨与男友在街头狂奔。劳尔把自己和莫里想象成一对溺水的白鹭，长长的腿缠乱在一起向湖底沉溺，在水草和鱼儿的注视下。皮肤黏腻地互相擦过的温感，喘息和呻吟，身后电视机传来的雨声交织在一起在感官的放大中变成电影一般的长镜头，无限延展，烂俗却让人上瘾的剧情。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。心脏仿佛跳出胸膛，情话未到舌尖便已被快感冲击成破碎的不成句的诗。

脱力一般，他把头埋进对方的肩窝。莫里抬手摸了摸他的发，轻声在耳边呢喃。

「你看，他们一起走进海水里了。」

我会与你相拥，直到天空尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是很典型的性爱不分离写作者。。所以是废话比较多的🚗🚗。希望莫劳情人节快乐ww


End file.
